Entrevista a ciegas
by midori mitzuki 2
Summary: One shot. Virginia "Pepper" Potts se enfrenta a su primera entrevista de trabajo para Stark industries, sin embargo, su entrevistador resulta ser un sujeto molesto y con un complejo de excesiva personalidad ¿Será una entrevista sincera o su interlocutor esconde algo? Los personajes están basados en el MCU, años previos a que diera inicio la leyenda de Iron man. Disfrútenlo.


Notas de la autora: Wao, hace muchísimo que no publicaba por aquí. Fanfiction es como un hogar para mí. Partí escribiendo en mi adolescencia y ahora estoy pasando por otra etapa en mi vida (ad puertas de finalizar la universidad), así que hay muchos sentimientos encontrados en esta publicación. Muchas gracias por leer y compartir este momento conmigo. Si te gustó o deseas hacer algún comentario, está disponible la caja de comentarios al final del fic. Por cierto, felices vísperas de año nuevo. Espero que esta iluminación artística haya sido un presagio de un nuevo año más activo por estos lares.

Aclaraciones previas: El MCU ni los personajes de Marvel me pertenecen, esto lo hago solo con fines de ocio y de poder sacar una sonrisa a alguien.

Entrevista a ciegas

-¿Nombre? –

-Virginia Potts –

-¿Edad? –

-29 -

-Virginia ¿Tienes algún sobrenombre? ¿nickname? –

El semblante de Pepper se descolocó al escuchar la pregunta

-Disculpe señor ¿eso es relevante para esta entrevista? -

-Realmente no, solo quería establecer un ambiente de confianza y que esto no se viera tan formal, pero si no es tu estilo, pues podemos dejarlo…-

-Pepper. Mi-mi familia me llama Pepper. –Virginia no perdería la oportunidad de conseguir el empleo, aunque si la situación se saliera más de control optaría por desecharlo.

-Mmmmm pimienta. Me gusta ¿puedo llamarte así? ¿Pepper? ¿Pepp?

-Preferiría que no, señor. Es más, aún no conozco su nombre –

-Mil disculpas señorita Potts. Mi nombre es James Rhodes, aunque mis amigos me llaman Rhodey. Es un placer–Pepper lo miró fijamente. Algo le parecía extraño en ese hombre. Su exceso de personalidad la incomodaba y ahora solo esperaba que la entrevista terminara lo más pronto posible. Después de todo, Stark Industries tenía suficiente personal como para nunca más toparse con ese sujeto tan antipático. Sin embargo, Pepper correspondió al saludo que le acababa de hacer.

-El placer es mío. –

Rodhes revisó superficialmente unos papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio para darle más peso a su discurso y prosiguió con su labia particular -Y bien señorita… Potts. He revisado su Curriculum y me ha dejado sorprendido ¿de verdad hizo su pasantía un tiempo en la Casa Blanca? –

-Solo fue un programa corto, para poder adquirir experiencia y aplicarla en otras instancias importantes. –

-Vaya, te apuesto a que te aburriste. Ese lugar es soporífero en mi opinión, no se pueden hacer muchas cosas interesantes ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

-No señor. Si me disculpa, quisiera poder exponer algunas de mis experiencias e intereses –

-Por supuesto, lo entiendo. Bien, antes de que lo hagas. Debo informarte que el cargo al que estás postulando es uno muy demandado ¿Qué tanto sabes del galante Tony Stark? –Pepper rió internamente al escuchar tal apelativo ¿qué relación tenía ese sujeto con el heredero de la industria armamentista más importante del país?

-Ah pues… Solo sé que es un hombre al que siempre mencionan en las noticias. La verdad es que ni lo conozco físicamente –

-¿De verdad? Es una figura muy popular entre las masas –

-Pues, lo lamento señor, no estoy familiarizada con las masas. Honestamente mi vida académica me absorbe demasiado –Rodhey sonrió. Le pareció divertido oír que aún existiera gente que no conociera a Anthony Stark. Era como salido de órbita y lo que más le hacía gracia era aquel tempestuoso carácter.

-Bueno, admito que eso me sorprende, porque estás postulando para ser su secretaria personal. Un cargo muy importante en esta empresa. Y admites que ni conoces a tu posible futuro jefe –La joven secretaria se ruborizó. Tenía razón. Se sintió como una tonta inexperta, pero no se lo dejó entrever a su cuestionador.

-Sé que el señor Stark heredó la empresa siendo muy joven y que ha hecho diferentes experimentos que han beneficiado a la industria a nivel mundial. También ha ofrecido un apoyo importante hacia la milicia norteamericana y que ha ofrecido distintos espectáculos de sus invenciones. No sé mucho de él, pero al menos la parte académica la manejo un poco –

-Nada mal. Me caes bien. Creo que serías una buena ayudante para mi amigo. Por cierto, somos amigos. Tony y yo. No sientas presión por eso. Me encargó que entrevistara personalmente a las postulantes para asegurarme que estuviera en buenas manos. –Pepper lo observó fijamente una vez más y sin pensarlo mucho decidió ser franca con aquel empleado molesto.

-Puedo comentarle algo, señor… ¿Rodhes? –

-Puedes llamarme Rodhey –

-Yo creo que no. –Pepper se levantó de su asiento y continúo su discurso mirando fijamente a su interlocutor, quien seguía en su sillón de oficina, observando un poco perplejo sus movimientos-Creo que con lo que estoy apunto de comentar me pierda una gran oportunidad de trabajo, pero debo ser sincera conmigo misma. Por su forma de interactuar conmigo, no creo que usted sea el teniente Rodhes.

-Momento, yo no te he comentado que sea teniente –

-Recuerdo haber visto al teniente en alguna visita a la Casa Blanca, como mensajero militar y usted no es afroamericano –

-Bueno, pues, claro que no… -Dijo desviando la mirada y pasándose la mano por su cabello largo.

-Por tanto, puedo deducir dos posibles alternativas: o usted es un encargado arrogante con una… cero pizca de respeto hacia una postulante mujer o… -

-Continúa –

-O usted es Anthony Stark –El entrevistador la vio sorprendido y luego de unos segundos inundó la habitación a carcajadas. Pepper, nerviosa, quedó mucho más descolocada por la situación. "Genial Pepper, has vuelto a desperdiciar una oportunidad" pensó en son de derrota, pero ese pensamiento se diseminó al escuchar la confesión del hombre que tenía al frente.

-Me rindo, ambas deducciones son correctas. Me simpatiza señorita Potts, es realmente brillante. Wau, realmente no sé cómo lo hizo. Me impresiona –

-Creo que me he perdido ¿qué acaba de pasar? –

-Pues acaba de pasar de que has conseguido el empleo. Felicidades señorita Potts, puede iniciar desde la próxima semana, mi asistente personal la contactará para contextualizarla con los trámites de la empresa. –Pepper lucía más confundida con la información que le entregaba aquel sujeto, por lo que Tony tuvo que volverla a ratificar para que no creyera que fuera una broma de mal gusto.

-Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso y por no revelarte mi verdadera identidad. Soy Tony Stark, millonario, filántropo, playboy y desde ahora tu nuevo jefe.

-¿Es una broma? –

-No, de verdad soy millonario. También hago unas cuantas obras de caridad y la prensa fue la que me tildó de playboy con… -

-¡No! No me refiero a eso. Digo, me siento halagada por el empleo, pero ¿es una broma? Acabo de postular para ser su secretaria y usted se infiltra en mi entrevista y se burla en mi cara con un juego de charlatanería. Y ahora ¿se supone que debo estar feliz, porque el hombre que se ha burlado en mi cara va a ser mi nuevo jefe? –

-Wao, si lo expones así soy un villano de historieta. De verdad lo siento señorita Potts. No era mi intención burlarme de usted. Solo quería hacer el proceso más transparente. –Pepper lo mira descaradamente y Tony cae en la cuenta de que fue la entrevista menos transparente de la historia.

-Ok, comenzaré de nuevo. Admito haber cometido otro error al decir eso. –Pepper se queda, porque siente que la verdadera personalidad de su aparente jefe se está sincerando.

-Siento todo esto. Si fingí ser Rodhey fue porque de verdad quería estar seguro de la persona a quien contrataba. Ya he tenido otros secretarios agendados por personas ajenas a mí y han sido unas experiencias no muy gratas. Pero tú. Lo siento, usted, señorita Potts, es brillante. Muy suspicaz y necesito a alguien así a mi lado.

Pepper quedó convencida de que el señor Stark hablaba sinceramente. No era una persona con una comunicación muy efectiva, pero hacía el esfuerzo. El trabajo se veía un reto pesado, pero era eso o trabajar para el negocio de su padre. La chica suspiró y le ofreció la mano a Stark.

-De acuerdo, acepto su disculpa señor Stark. Entonces, Virginia Potts a su servicio. –Pepper le ofreció la mano en señal de paz y como un nuevo inicio. Tony lo entendió y la estrechó.

-Tony Stark. Puedes llamarme Tony ¿puedo llamarte Pepper? es un sobrenombre muy bonito –

-Un paso a la vez, señor Stark –

-Claro, lo entiendo –No, Tony Stark no entendía nada. Pero al menos contaba con una lista secretaria a su lado. Y eso sería comienzo de algo más grande.


End file.
